Meet Me At Crimson's End
by Tadzio Ritsuka
Summary: Four boys with immense potential and unstoppable determination, are chosen as soldiers for the greater good and the morally gray. Comrades and brothers, tethered to one another by an emotion stronger then love and more vicious then hate. Follow their journey as these (not-so-heroic) super-heroes find their destinies at Crimson's End. (AU/Slash)


_**AN: hello and good day my friends, I've been reading fan fiction for a few years now and this is my first attempt at it. this is merely the beginning to a series, it is short and not all that good if you ask me, but if I don't get the first prelude out I will never get to finishing chapter one. So its more of a motivator for myself, anyhow I wish I could explain more of the plot to you but I don't want to ruin anything, I will just say it is a superhero fic. also Im really not a good editor so forgive any mistakes, oh and I own nothing but the plot. **_

* * *

_**Chorus I: Canis Milites**_

**_Ten years ago…_**

The room was very bland; its mahogany walls dulled the sunlight poring in from the large rectangular window on the west wall. The leather furniture was muggy, and the strong unpleasant scent of refurbished flesh filled the room.

The candy on the desk had been there for god knows how long (clearly showing its expiration defying age) and the cheesy motivational posters on the east wall, made you feel as if you were in the cubicle of a disgruntled employee, rather than a principle's office.

The three boys scattered around the room in they're various chairs felt very odd being there alone, as they scanned the nick knacks and decor.

The low click of a turning knob pricked their attention, as it opened, in walked a boy around their age, with light brown eyes and light brown hair he was pale and looked rather uneasy, he was unaware that all three would show up together.

"Um hello, I'm Logan," he said caught in surprise.

Instantaneously one of the boys-a short & stocky child, with a burnt sugar complexion, clearly of Latin descent-Quickly rushed toward him in two broad strides, disregarding all sense of Logan's personal space.

"Hi! I'm Carlos, Let's be friends! Do you like video games? I love video games, what about dogs? I love dogs, my dog's name is Lola and she"

"Carlos!" yelled the sandy blond in the corner chair, interrupting Carlos's relentless rant.

"Tone it down a notch buddy, your scaring him."

Carlos took a step back, smiling wide and bright, "sorry, I get eager when I meet new people." he said rubbing the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"I can see that," Logan mumbled, finding a seat in one of the casual wooden chairs stationed directly in front of the Ikea desk.

To his right sat the blond boy, "I'm Kendall, by the way." he said putting his hand out to be shaken not just as a friendly greeting, but also an inviting gesture. Logan obliged, painting a receptive smirk across his face in avoidance of seeming unfriendly.

"and that's James." Kendall pointed across Logan's chest to the silent boy on the left side of both him and the desk.

Logan noticed that the boy seemed even shyer then he was, hell, he barely even noticed him when he came into the room.

Which he especially found weird, since the boy was by far the tallest of them, but also the scrawniest, the purple hoodie he wore swallowed him from his shoulders to the middle of his hips like a cloth shell.

His face was very effeminate and his neck length hair magnified that, it bothered Logan to use the term "pretty" to describe James but he was hard pressed to come up with a better alternative, though "beautiful skeleton" is close.

The shades of green and brown in his irises were a very note worthy aspect of James, enthralling Logan instantly with a hypnotist precision.

Staring tenaciously into them, "your eyes are amazing" Logan blurted out.

James face switched to one of surprise as he began to blush. Realizing what he had just accidentally done, Logan quickly began apologizing.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean for that to-it just slipped-I'm sorry."

"No, no, its fine" James responds "well I mean-Uh, thank you, I guess."

They both stopped speaking simultaneously, and looked away from each other.

Kendall and Carlos on the other hand continued to look at Logan oddly, as an awkward silence insured.

_Get a grip, idiot, their kids just like you_. Logan thought suppressing the anxiety in his chest.

"So Logan, what part of the Acadimium do you go to, I don't think I've ever seen you before?"

Kendall asked, attempting to change the mood.

Logan scratched his wrist, "Well that's because I don't attend this Acadimium." he avoided eye contact Kendall's question was making him feel even more out of place.

"What Acadimium do you attend?"

"Uh-I meant I don't attend _any _Acadimium"

"Oh," Kendall replied quietly dropping the conversation. What Metahuman doesn't go to an Acadimium at one point? This made them look at Logan partly with curiosity and partly with suspicion. In their short lives, they have learned that Mysterious people never lead to positive situations.

"Good, you're all here."

Keira Winchester said as she stood at the doorway of her less-then-impressive office.

"Hello, Principle Winchester." the three resident boys uttered monotone and polite.

While the out placed boy smiled and extended his arms toward her "Keira!"

"Little Logan, it's been so long." they embraced, Keira was ecstatic, she glanced over his form. _Has it really only been a year? He has gotten so big, _her brain swept with reminiscence, she missed _Crimson's End_, her true home, she missed her team, her family, loneliness was her only family now.

Kendall watched this, with blank eyes wondering who this kid was. He had never heard anyone, not even the teachers' address Miss Winchester by her first name! Let alone some little middle schooler.

Keira snapped back to reality, "Well, let's get to business. There will be time for catching up later."

Logan nodded in agreement and took his seat. Removing some papers from her drawer, she put them down in front of her as she sat and drew her seat in closer to the desk. With closed eyes, she released a sigh and began.

"When you became a part of the Acadimium, you were guaranteed to be taught how to hone and control your abilities. You were given registration in the M.M.L.E. database, even a chance to be selected to serve in _The Prodigy Brigade_. Here you are offered a promising future, but today I'm here to offer you something more. Logan would you please give these to them."

She handed him three folders, color coordinated with their names printed on the front-Kendall's green, James's orange, and Carlos's red-Logan finished, taking his seat again.

"This is an invitation given directly to you from The Ministry." Keira continued while the boys look through their respective folders

"After screening every student in the Acadimium system worldwide, you three showed the greatest potential, the chairmen board of the ministry chose you boys to be apart of a special project.

A small four-member unit, a team like no other in the current state of masks and capes. A covert & discrete team to handle situations and threats of the highest magnitude.

This may not be as flashy or glorious as others may be; _The Prodigy Brigade_, for example. Nevertheless, I swear this team will be so much more important in the big picture, in the protection of the world, and the safety of peace and stability. This is a glorious opportunity that sits before you boys."

The three boys in question stare in utter amazement and shock as they try to process what she has just told them.

"Now I will answer questions you may be entertaining, but just so you know most of the information on this, I am not allowed to disclose at this time."

"Why use us for this team? We're just kids." Kendall spoke first.

"As I stated before Mr. Knight, the potential the four of you have is staggering, to the point that one day theoretically of course, you could become the most powerful Metahumans on the grid."

This confused them even further, _there must have been some sort of mistake_, James thought,

This cant possible be true, Kendall reflected, "I'm nothing special," Carlos, mumbled lowly.

Her hypersensitive Hearing caught this; Keira looked at him with kind eyes and smiled,

"Oh but you are Carlos, you are."

James raised his hand to ask a question as if he was in class.

He felt Ms. Winchester was quite frightening.

"Feel free to ask whatever you like James."

He quickly withdrew his hand "Um, ok, why did only the three of us get these folders but uh-" he pointed at the new kid not wanting to admit he had forgotten his name.

"Logan" he helped James out quietly just above a whisper.

"Right, Logan, why didn't Logan get one of these?" he held the folder up.

"He has a point; you also only addressed the three of us, not him." Kendall added

She looked at them perplexed, "Logan's already been briefed andwait he didn't tell you, did he?"

They looked back at her just as perplexed.

"Well, Logan was the archetypal component to the program. The program in which he has already committed to." she winked at him "I can't believe you didn't tell them, oh, isn't _the sorrow's sidekick. _Just so modest, boys?" They looked at him as a deadly quiet took the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, your _kid Misery_! I'm in the room with _Kid_-freaking-_Misery_!" Carlos yelled breaking that silence.

"This is sooooooooooooo awesome!" he began hopping up and down in his chair.

"Woo! I got a complement from _Kid Misery_." James added high fiving Carlos.

"Los, James, focus!" Kendall said passively to the ADHD boys, not wanting to show his own geekness in the fact he is sitting by the world's most famous sidekick.

Logan lowered his blushing head, this being the prime example why he did not tell them.

Keira giggled lightly before returning to her proposition.

"Now where were we-ah yes-since the Acadimium acts as your parental guardians, Kendall and James.

Therefore, the decision to join is entirely up to you. However, Carlos, since your father is a ministry employee he has already been educated on this matter and has given consent to allow you to make your own choice. He also adds that he is very proud of you and your achievements. I promised him I'd tell you that." Carlos's eyes lit up, his _papi _was so thoughtful.

Keira rose from her desk and the boys followed

"You have to the end of the week to decide. The information in your folders will explain somewhat how the training portion of the program will work, and what the overall goal is." her gaze shifted seriously stern and stoic

"Also I don't believe I have to tell you that this informationverbal and writtenis not to be shared with anyone, it is classified, and I expect you to comply with that. Otherwise the consequences will not be pleasant." the three boys nodded compliantly, she led them to the door holding it open for them to return to their day, and meditate on this opportunity.

"One more thing Boys, this Project-in my humble opinion-is the first step toward the Revolution this world desperately needs. I just wanted you to know that." They walked out silent, overwhelmed and shocked.

"That went well," she said to Logan after shutting the door.

"Yeah it did, their definitely going to join." Logan replied

"Naughty Logan, you didn't…?"

"No, no, no, I didn't. I can just…tell. Intuition, I guess" his entire body smiled; as he looked her in the eyes.

"Well then if your that positive, how ready are you to start?"

He lifted his posture straight, put the side of his palm to his forehead and saluted her.

"Canis Milites at your service ma'am."

* * *

_**I hope you didn't hate it that much :)**_


End file.
